


Tony Likes Pussycats

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cat, Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally, this is a very short, very fluffy story in which Tony Stark meets a fluffy cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Likes Pussycats

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

There were so many sensible, logical reasons Tony never had any pets, well, unless you counted the 'bots. 

But that wasn't to say that he didn't like animals. So when he entered the lobby of the Algonquin hotel for a meeting with Elon Musk to discuss electric airplanes and kick around other fun ideas, he paused to admire the fluffy beige, white, and brown cat strolling regally across the room, deftly avoiding luggage-toting bellhops.

"Hello, beautiful," he said.

Pepper turned to give him an annoyed look. "Tony, don't... oh. It's a cat. Is it allowed in here?" 

One of the hotel employees paused to answer Pepper. "Yes, ma'am, Matilda is the hotel mascot. She lives here. Her job is to look beautiful and greet the guests."

"And she does it so well." Tony grinned and waggled his fingers at the cat, which paused, front foot held up in the air, before apparently deciding he was worth investigating. She meandered over to him to sniff his fingers. "Pep, could you check to see if Musk has arrived? I want to pet the pussy. Wow, I never thought I'd get away with saying that in front of you."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Tony went to the nearest couch and sat down. He wasn't sure the cat would cooperate, but he figured the management would frown on anyone carrying Matilda. Fortunately for his ego, Matilda came over and twined around his legs. She didn't seem interested in jumping into his lap, or even hopping onto the couch. "Such a pretty lady." Tony's fingers sank into her thick, soft fur. Matilda looked up at him, lazily half-slitting her eyes and purring like a Rolls Royce engine. "What gorgeous blue eyes you have. Hey, you know, I think we're a match." He opened his dress-shirt to let the arc reactor shine through. 

Matilda's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open. She let out a soft, musical mew and bounced up into his lap. She sniffed at the reactor, batted it lightly with one paw and then rubbed her cheek against it. Tony was totally charmed.

Pepper came over and looked at Tony, grinning goofily as he petted the cat. 

"I want one," Tony said.

"No, Tony," she said firmly. "Mr. Musk is waiting for us."

Tony shrugged. "Sorry, Matilda, our love was never meant to be." He petted her once more, and then Matilda leaped down and resumed surveying her domain.

***

The next day, a package arrived at the Algonquin. The label read: "For Matilda." The concierge opened it to find a blue laser pointer cat toy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Matilda III is real.
> 
> [ News article](http://www.today.com/id/40910369/ns/today-today_pets/t/glamour-puss-new-cat-takes-office-famed-nyc-hotel/)  
> [ Another article](http://www.algonquinhotel.com/algonquin-cat)
> 
>  
> 
> Written for this prompt [ Just give me some cuteness with Tony and a cat. Maybe it's mischievous and demands his attention or it just likes to cuddle with him. Just give me Tony and Cat cuteness!](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16019.html?thread=35660947#t35660947)


End file.
